Sentimientos frívolos
by EmilyRIR
Summary: si las mujeres son de marte y los hombres de venus ¿ de que galaxia son los youkais? Porque a kagome le encantaría saber (Sesshome) traducido


Hola aquí les traigo un one-shot, espero que les guste

sin mas que decir que comience la historia

**_sentimientos frívolos_**

Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru era un demonio extraño.

Supuso que cuando eras tan poderoso como él, no tenías que conformarte con nada. Así que se sorprendió cuando se enteró que una niña viajaba con él, pero fue más su impresión cuando más tarde aquel demonio decidió unirse al grupo de su medio hermano, pero ella no pensó demasiado en ello.

Pero en las últimas semanas, había estado más allá de toda comprensión

Él trajo sus cosas muertas

Todos los días le entregaba uno nuevo. Comenzó con pequeños conejos y codornices. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo los animales se habían vuelto más grandes y más extravagantes: jabalíes, ovejas de montaña, ciervos, bueyes, caballos.

Se iría solo en algún momento durante la tarde, y cuando regresara esa noche iría directamente donde ella, ignorando a todos los demás, y le presentaría su último asesinato.

Y todos los días ella le daría las gracias, aunque fuera con torpeza. No sabía qué más decir. Las primeras veces había intentado preguntarle qué significaba, pero él solo le daba una mirada helada y se alejaba (había intentado que Inuyasha le explicara que significaba aquello, pero el hanyou siempre estallaba de riza). Entonces se conformó con expresar gratitud.

Pero esa tampoco parecía ser la respuesta que él quería. la miraba mientras ella le daba las gracias, con los ojos arrugados, luego giraba y se iba.

Era posible que esto realmente no tuviera nada que ver con ella; tal vez solo tenía el impulso de matar cosas (una idea muy plausible) y tenía que dejarlo en algún lugar. Como cuando Buyo dejó ratones muertos en la alfombra. Tal vez ella solo era una buena alfombra. No es como si él la tratara de otra manera; él no intentó hablar con ella, y no pareció escucharla cuando ella le habló.

Tenían un excedente de carne que había comenzado a regalar en la aldea, que florecía bajo el suministro interminable de alimentos. Se sentía mal por regalar algo que él le había dado, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella no podría comerlo todo. Ella le había preguntado si era correcto, pero él le daba esas miradas frías y nuevamente se iba.

Y así había continuado, durante semanas. Casi se había convertido en una rutina, y Kagome sentía que se había vuelto muy gracioso al aceptar sus regalos recién muertos, al menos, tan graciosos para una confundida miko que seguía sin tener idea de qué demonios estaba pasando.

Hoy, sin embargo, no había pretensión de gracia. Hoy Kagome estaba parada allí, con el cadáver a sus pies, parpadeando tontamente.

"Es un elefante", dijo. Ella lo miró un poco más. Era, sorprendente, para ser un elefante.

"Es un elefante", repitió

"¿Qué es un elefante?" escuchó a Miroku preguntar en voz baja. Estaba al otro lado del animal muerto, la parte superior de su bastón apenas era visible sobre la enorme bestia gris.

"Creo que es una especie de jabalí demonio", le susurró Sango. "Mira los colmillos".

Inuyasha aulló de risa en el fondo.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose aturdida. ¿Dónde demonios habían conseguido un elefante? Más aún, ¿en qué parte de Japón había conseguido un elefante? Porque ella sabía de dónde venían, y simplemente no era posible. ¡No pudo haberlo hecho! ¡Estaba aquí esta tarde!

No podría haber ido tan lejos, no lo habría hecho. No había manera.

Le dio un pequeño empujoncito con el pie, confirmando nuevamente que sí, que era real, que estaba muerto y que era un gran paquidermo exótico.

Más confundida que nunca, miró a Sesshomaru. Él todavía estaba parado en el mismo lugar, su mirada estaba fija en la de ella, y ella se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se sintió extrañamente mareada.

Sus ojos eran duros e ilegibles, y le tomó un momento encontrar su voz.

"Este es un elefante", dijo, señalándolo. resistiendo el impulso de darse una palmada en la frente. Manera que parecería aún más idiota.

Kagome no sabía por qué era importante no avergonzarse delante de él, pero lo hizo.

Él no dijo nada, pero ella pensó que se encogió de hombros, como si dijera, no me importa cómo se llame.

"Sin embargo, no entiendo muy bien para qué son las orejas", escuchó a Sango decir en el fondo. "¿Quizás vuela?"

Kagome se tambaleó. "Lo que quiero decir es ... ah ..." Ella quería preguntarle dónde lo había conseguido, por qué lo había conseguido, pero él no iba a responder. Miró de nuevo al elefante y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Pobre cosa. Realmente le gustaban los elefantes. Solo que a ella le gustaban más vivos que esto. Incluso tenía un lindo peluche en casa. Eran uno de sus animales favoritos, y ella sintió una irracional oleada de culpa, como si hubiera sido su culpa que muriera. Tal vez fue.

Quería pedirle que dejara de matar cosas por ella, pero no quería ofenderlo. Le habían enseñado a aceptar siempre un regalo con gracia, incluso si no era lo que quería. Después de todo, el intento era lo que contaba, y aunque ella no entendía ni un poco las intenciones de aquel demonio, pero era obvio que él había llegado a extremos extravagantes.

Respirando hondo, Kagome volvió a concentrarse, sonrió y volvió a intentarlo. "Lo que quiero decir es ... gracias, Sesshomaru".

Para su sorpresa, su rostro se torció en un ceño irregular. Ella dio un paso atrás pensando lo peor.

Las campanas de advertencia sonaron dentro de su cabeza cuando su rutina se descarriló por completo. En lugar de irse, dio un paso más cerca de ella. Su respiración siseó en silencio entre los dientes, que estaban medio despegados mientras hablaba.

"No te gusta."

Nunca había hablado durante su intercambio antes, y ciertamente, nunca, nunca, había hecho nada para sugerir que le importaba cuál era su opinión, y Kagome estaba completamente sorprendida.

"¡No! Eso no es cierto, yo ..."

"No mientas", dijo entre dientes.

Su boca se cerró de golpe Mirando hacia abajo al animal muerto, sintió otra punzada de culpa. Al volver a mirar a Sesshomaru, cuyos ojos se veían borrosos del dorado al rojo, la culpa solo era más fuerte.

Presionando su palma contra su frente, suspiró. "Sesshomaru, realmente lo aprecio-" Miró que estaba a punto de interrumpirla, pero ella se apresuró a cortarlo. "No, lo digo en serio. Lo aprecio". Ella dejó escapar otro suspiro. "Pero ... realmente no necesito más carne. Toda la aldea tiene suficiente carne para todo el invierno y para ser sincera, ya ni siquiera tenemos un lugar para ponerlo todo".

Kagome se retorció las manos, mirando a sus amigos para que la ayudaran con esto, pero el único con el que podía hacer contacto visual era Inuyasha, a quien juraría que había pasado de ser mitad perro a mitad hiena.

"Y entonces ..." continuó, dolorosamente, "aunque lo aprecio ..." Se mordió el labio y finalmente lo soltó. "... desearía que no trajeras más animales ".

Por la forma en que sus ojos se habían puesto de un rojo violento, ella esperaba que él le gritara, que la aplastara con algo, tal vez la arrojaría a un árbol. Pero él no lo hizo.

" Tú " dijo con un gruñido, mirando hacia otro lado. Sus mejillas estaban extrañamente enrojecidas. "Nunca debí ..." Se interrumpió, apretando sus ojos cerrados. Pasaron varios segundos cuando los abrió de nuevo, eran un oro pálido y blanco.

Su mano estaba apretada en un puño, él le dio un breve asentimiento, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Kagome lo miró, atónita, hasta que se perdió en dentro del bosque, luego corrió tras él, desesperada por disculparse, aunque por qué, ella no lo sabía, pero él ya se había ido. No había nadie alrededor de los árboles.

Se sentía enferma por dentro. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que actuara así?

Ella no quería molestarlo, pero ella obviamente lo había hecho. Y ahora él se había ido, y ella ni siquiera sabía si él regresaría, y si lo hacía, aún sería terriblemente incómodo. ¡todo era un desastre!

Cuando otro aullido de risa rompió el aire, sus manos se cerraron. Con el rostro oscuro, se volvió hacia la única persona que conocía que tendría las respuestas.

"¡Inuyasha!"

El hanyou había bajado del árbol hace un rato y estaba literalmente rodando por el suelo con alegría. Ante su voz aguda él hizo una pausa por un segundo, abriendo un ojo dorado, y luego rio aún más fuerte

"Inuyasha, sé que sabes lo que está pasando, y así que ayúdame, esta vez me vas a decir. "

Inuyasha se rio locamente, golpeando su puño en el suelo.

Los ojos de Kagome se entrecerraron. Ella golpearía su cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez si para que se calmara y le explique de una vez por todas que era aquello.

"¡SIENTE!"

Con un duro golpe golpeó la tierra, la fuerza del impacto lo arrastró varios pies debajo de ella. Por un breve y fugaz momento, se hizo el silencio.

Luego, desde el fondo del cráter, hubo un pequeño resoplido. Luego, una risita.

Que rápidamente se abrió paso hasta una risa completa y siguió escalando.

Kagome estaba confundida cuando Inuyasha lanzó un brazo por el costado del agujero y se levantó, con una gran sonrisa. "Kagome", dijo, con los hombros temblando de risa contenida, "puedes sentarme directamente atreves de las siete capas del infierno y no marcara la diferencia. Nunca hablaré ". Rodó por el borde y se tumbó sobre su espalda, dejando escapar un gran suspiro de satisfacción." El dolor lo vale. "

¿El dolor vale lo que?", suplico. "¡Inuyasha, por favor! ¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

"Porque nunca me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida, porque la dulce justicia kármica me ha llegado al fin". Él cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió al cielo "Y porque no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Nunca funcionará".

"¿Qué nunca funcionará? ¡No lo entiendo!"

"¡Exactamente!"

Su risa rugió en sus oídos y Kagome corrió hasta que estuvo bien dentro de los árboles, el sonido de la voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba en un murmullo sordo.

"Pobre viejo idiota no tiene idea de lo que lo golpeó", cantó alegremente, antes de que ella no pudiera escuchar por completo. "¡Y él es demasiado youkai para intentar algo diferente, y tú eres muy humana para saber lo que hiciste! ¡Es perfecto! "

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos con las manos, pero eso no borró la imagen de Sesshomaru en su mente. Se había visto tan ... tan ... angustiado.

Se sentía horrible.

¡Y ni siquiera sabía lo que salió mal! Un educado gracias había sido lo suficientemente bueno todas las otras veces; ¿por qué no fue hoy? Debe tener algo que ver con el regalo inusual, pero ella tampoco sabía de qué se trataba. ¿Por qué se había tomado tantas molestias? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué posible mensaje podría haber en una práctica tan horrible?

El actual presente de hoy había sido más que extravagante; grande, llamativo e importado. Casi pensaría que él estaba tratando de impresionarla que si pensaba por un minuto pensaría que a él le importaba lo que ella piensa de él.

Sin embargo, su opinión parecía ser muy importar hoy.

Sin embargo, la idea seguía siendo ridícula. E incluso si él estaba tratando de impresionarla, ¿con qué fin? ¿Debería estar tratando de impresionarla?

Y qué demonios, agregó su mente con un suspiro cuando se desplomó contra un árbol y presionó una mano contra sus sienes, ¿voy a hacer con un elefante muerto?

El no regresó.

No más regalos, no más visitas, nada. Habían pasado tres semanas desde ese día y no había habido noticias ni visitas de él. Incluso cuando atravesaron su territorio en el camino a casa, no se encontró ni una pizca de youki. Él se había ido.

Lo único que sugeria que podría volver era el hecho de que Rin todavía estaba con ellos (Jaken y Ah-Un también lo estaban, pero Kagome no estaba tan segura de que volvería por ellos). Rin estaba completamente despreocupada, por su inquebrantable confianza a Sesshomaru, estaba segura que el regresaría y eso solo hizo que Kagome se sintiera peor. Había una posibilidad muy real de que ella hubiera alejado al protector de la niña para siempre.

El pueblo había cocinado al elefante y lanzado (otra fiesta) más, pero Kagome no tenía ganas de celebrar. Ella se escondió en su tiempo hasta que Inuyasha vino y la arrastró de nuevo a la época del sengoku, y luego estaban de camino de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no fue lo mismo. No se dio cuenta de cuánto se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca hasta que se fue. No es como si alguna vez fuera una parte social del grupo; el realmente no interactuó con nadie. Pero su presencia, de alguna manera, se había convertido en parte de la dinámica de su grupo.

Antes de abandonar la aldea, Kaede la había sorprendido con un pequeño colgante de marfil, diciéndole que, dado que el animal había sido para ella, debería conservar parte de él.

La idea de usar el marfil le dio a Kagome aún más problemas de culpa, pero años de viaje le habían enseñado a ser práctica con respecto a estas cosas, y si ya estaba muerto, también podría aprovecharlo. Además, no era más que un pequeño trozo de aquel marfil, y a ella le gustaba.

Unos días después, mientras tocaba el pequeño trozo de marfil, Kagome se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos.

Ella lo extrañaba

Extrañaba su tradición diaria; extrañaba sus locos y macabros regalos. ¡Y no tenía ningún sentido, porque lo odiaba! ¡Le dio animales muertos, por el amor de Dios! Pero, aunque no echaba de menos a los animales, contra todo motivo echaba de menos tenerlos.

Extrañaba las miradas frías y su gélida mirada, extrañaba la forma en que él observaba sus reacciones cada vez, esperando algo.

La habían hecho sentir especial. Por alguna razón, de todo su grupo, la había elegido. Incluso si nunca le gustaron los regalos, incluso si él todavía era frío, mezquino y distante, el hecho de que se los dio le hizo sentir que, a sus ojos, ella era un poco significativa. Un raro honor, teniendo en cuenta al demonio en cuestión.

Antes, cuando el estrés y la incomodidad del mismo (sin mencionar lo desagradable que era limpiar luego al animal muerto) habían estado abarrotando sus pensamientos, se había resentido de que ella fuera la que estaba atrapada lidiando con su extraña forma. Pero ahora, descubrió que le gustaba. Ser el foco de su atención la satisfacía.

Obviamente, la locura la estaba atrapando y ella se había vuelto tan loca como él. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Y ahora lo había arruinado para siempre, y ni siquiera sabía cómo.

Kagome estaba tan molesta que al final de la cuarta semana, cuando Kouga llegó para una visita sorpresa, le contó todos sus problemas y le suplicó su consejo.

Este fue un terrible error.

"¡Ja!" Dijo Kouga. "Ese es el problema con los perros. Tan doméstico. Ahora, un lobo, un lobo es directo. Un lobo dice y toma lo que quiere, y eso es todo". Él movió sus cejas. "Por cierto, Kagome, ¿estás lista para convertirte en mi mujer?"

Cuando consiguió que se fuera, ella había decidido embriagarse de azúcar.

Técnicamente, Kagome sabía que era imposible emborracharse con los dulces, pero le gustaba fingir. Shippo y Rin se habían ofrecido generosamente ayudarla, por lo que saco el pocky y el refresco de cereza y unos seis tipos diferentes de chocolate, y se organizó una espléndida fiesta de lástima.

Inquietantemente, se hicieron excelentes amigos para embriagarse de dulces.

"¡No entiendo a los hombres en absoluto!" Kagome enterró su rostro en sus manos. "Solo tratas de agradecerles, y te explotan por completo. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer una chica con eso?"

"¡Humph! ¡Hombres!" Shippo sacudió el puño en el aire. Luego empujó un chocolate en su boca para enfatizar.

"¡Sí! ¡Humph!" Rin aplaudió con la boca llena de pocky.

"Y a él nunca le gustó cuando le agradecí. Siempre me daba esa mirada divertida, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. ¿Pero qué más se suponía que debía hacer?" Kagome arrojó su lata de refresco vacía a un árbol. "Es como un juego donde todos conocen las reglas menos yo. "¡Y ni siquiera sé a qué estamos jugando!"

"¡Hombres! ¡Bah!"

"¡Sí! ¡Bah!"

Desde el otro lado de la fogata, Sango y Miroku observaron los procedimientos con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabiamente, decidieron no intervenir.

"Y ahora me odia". Kagome se sorbió la nariz y se limpió los ojos. Luego frunció el ceño y abrió una bolsa de palomitas de caramelo. "No es que nunca me haya odiado. Ahora simplemente no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo".

Decidió que las palomitas de maíz eran demasiado suaves para ahogar sus penas. Cogió el jarabe de chocolate.

"Supongo que ya no soy lo suficientemente buena como para tener animales muertos", murmuró malhumorada, vertiendo el chocolate directamente en la bolsa. Ella olfateo de nuevo. "Adivina el juego que estábamos jugando, debo haber perdido".

"Bastardo ", dijo Shippo arrastrando los pies, tomando otro trago de cola.

Rin tomó el jarabe de Kagome y se lo vertió directamente en la boca

" Sin embargo, pensé que teníamos algo bueno ", dijo, arrojando un puñado de chispas de chocolate directamente en la bolsa ". Realmente lo hice. Me daría algo muerto, se lo agradecería, y todos comeríamos aquel presente. Nunca se había quejado de eso antes. "miel eso era lo que necesitaba.

"Era un buen sistema. Todos parecían contentos con él. O al menos, no descontentos con él". El polvo de cacao entró en la bolsa, incluidos los malvaviscos. "Y entonces ..." Su mano se detuvo, justo cuando estaba a punto de agregar las bolitas de chocolate. "Entonces, la última vez que se enojó tanto ..."

Dejó la bolsa con un suspiro, se recostó contra el árbol, su tren de pensamientos la tranquilizó. Algo le hizo cosquillas en el esternón mientras se movía, y se metió la mano en el escote y sacó el colgante de marfil. Su corazón dio un vuelco triste.

"Desearía que nunca me hubiese dado ese estúpido elefante", dijo en voz baja. Miró tristemente la monstruosa mezcla de palomitas de maíz que había creado, luego suspiró nuevamente y pasó la bolsa a sus compatriotas. "Todo ha cambiado ahora. Lo extraño". Descansando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, se abrazó las piernas, murmurando en su ropa. "Desearía que pudiéramos volver a ser como era antes. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían seguir igual?"

"Los perros son raros"dijo Shippo, Se asomó a la bolsa y chilló de alegría.

Rin chupó pensativamente su paleta. Inclinando la cabeza, miró a Kagome con ojos oscuros, y Kagome se sorprendió por la edad que tenía de repente. "Tal vez", dijo sabiamente, "Sesshomaru-sama quería que las cosas cambiaran".

Su corazón se paró. "¿Q ... q-qué dijiste?"

Pero Rin nunca escuchó su pregunta. Shippo le hizo señas con un aire de gran importancia, asintió con la cabeza y arqueó las cejas significativamente. Curiosa, Rin echó un vistazo al interior y dejó escapar un jadeo. Kagome en sus propios pensamientos miró con los ojos muy abiertos la noche oscura, con las manos presionadas a los lados de la cara. Su mente se tambaleó vertiginosamente

"Por supuesto", se susurró a sí misma. "Lo hizo porque las cosas siempre fueron iguales. Porque los otros animales no estaban teniendo el efecto deseado. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal, y él quería ... sacar una nueva reacción de mí". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Y es por eso que se enojó tanto conmigo esta vez ... tiró todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, y no funcionó. Si él ... si tal vez realmente estaba tratando de impresionarme ... falló. Y ahora se ha dado por vencido

Kagome se sentía miserable.

"No estés triste, Kagome", dijo Shippo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro, "tú también puedes comer un poco. Aquí". Le ofreció la bolsa de nuevo.

Ella le sonrió vagamente. "Está bien, Shippo, ya no tengo hambre, pero si quieres comételo tu".

"¡Bueno!" Shippo y Rin vitorearon al unísono.

Mirando nuevamente el colgante, Kagome suspiró y comenzó a gatear hacia su saco de dormir, preguntándose cuándo las cosas se habían complicado tanto con el señor demonio.

Su último pensamiento infeliz antes de irse a dormir fue que deseaba que las cosas también cambiaran.

Kagome se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Con un gemido de protesta, se dio la vuelta y trató de forzarse a sí misma a perder el conocimiento nuevamente. ¿Cómo puedo obtener una resaca del azúcar? Pensó miserablemente. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los gritos estaban fuera de su cabeza.

Kagome se sentó, parpadeando a la luz de la mañana.

Habían acampado al borde de un campo cubierto de hierbas y, siguiendo el sonido de los chillidos agudos, pudo distinguir dos diminutas figuras que corrían alrededor del claro y para su mente aturdida, la velocidad con la que corrían parecía imposibles

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" grito Rin, agitando los brazos. Shippo saltaba a su alrededor en círculos erráticos. "¡Eeeeeeeeeee!"

Kagome abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Oh cielos, pensó, recordando el festival de dulces de anoche. Quizás no había sido una buena idea compartir el chocolate.

La risa detrás de ella la llevó de vuelta al presente, y Kagome se dio cuenta del sol, ya era media mañana. Se giró para encontrar a Miroku y Sango sentados juntos en la fogata, ya desayunando. Tomó un momento de búsqueda para encontrar a Inuyasha. Inuyasha no estaba sentado con los demás y aún no había tocado su desayuno.

Esto se debe a que Inuyasha estaba ocupado sentado en un árbol, riéndose a carcajadas

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Inuyasha aulló. Golpeó sus puños contra la madera, haciendo temblar todo el árbol. "¡Volvió por más!" Su voz se elevó a un chillido alegre. "¡Se pone cada vez mejor!"

gritó y señaló con un dedo burlón, y Kagome, con el corazón palpitante de repente, siguió su trayectoria.

Sesshomaru estaba bañado por la luz dorada de la mañana, lanzando su cabello y su kimono de seda en tonos cálidos de ámbar. Estaba momentáneamente aturdida por lo brillante que era. Se mantuvo apartado de todos los demás, solo en el borde del claro, observando a los dos niños jugando.

Él regresó.

Mientras ella miraba, había un destello dorado en las esquinas de sus ojos, una mirada tan rápida que casi la había perdido, y luego desapareció, su atención se dirigió hacia adelante con una intensidad decidida.

¡Realmente regresó!

Kagome salió de su saco de dormir. Se puso de pie a medio camino antes de enredarse y caer de nuevo. Frenéticamente pateándose a sí misma, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él.

"¡Sesshomaru!" dijo ella sin aliento, sonriéndole. Una oleada vertiginosa burbujeó a través de ella y la hizo sentir ligera y bien ventilada. "¡Hola!"

Él miró fríamente al frente y ella se sintió un poco tonta. Debería haber sabido que él no la recibiría con una respuesta.

"Quiero decir, buenos días, Sesshomaru". Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió.

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco cuando él todavía no respondió. Ella estaba a un lado de él solo que unos pasos más al frente, pero él era tan alto que podía mirar por encima de su cabeza sin tener que mirarla. Tenía la ridícula necesidad de saltar de un lado a otro y agitar los brazos.

"Es ... es bueno verte de nuevo", dijo, buscando algo que decir

"¡Sesshomaru-sama! Rin saludó desde la distancia, creando una bendita interrupción." ¡Shippo me está enseñando a volar! "

Kagome casi se ahoga. Shippo se había transformado en su globo gigante de color rosa, y Rin saltaba en él como un trampolín feudal blando. Jaken, horrorizado por este comportamiento, saltaba alrededor de ellos, agitando su bastón y gritando en él proceso.

No, no más chocolate para ellos, nunca.

Con cierta inquietud, se volvió hacia Sesshomaru. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando descubrió que ahora la estaba mirando directamente.

Mirando hacia ella, levantó las cejas en silencio, como una forma de pregunta

"¿Qué?" Ella parpadeó inocentemente.

Él le dirigió una mirada mala.

"Oh, ¿eso?" Risa nerviosa "Cielos, ciertamente están enérgicos esta mañana, ¿no?"

"Hn", suspiro en silencio, había un toque de diversión calentaba su mirada dorada.

Sorprendida y complacida de que él realmente no le dijera nada, ella casi no le entendió cuando sus ojos la miraron, Kagome se sonrojó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que todavía estaba en pijama. No es que no la hubiera visto otras mañanas, pero aquí estaba el todo dorado, brillante y perfecto, y ella estaba arruinada, desordenada y probablemente era una maraña de cabellos.

"Entonces ..." comenzó, tratando de recuperar la compostura, "¿cómo has estado?"

Sesshomaru parpadeó cansado y luego, para su horror absoluto, desvió la mirada y reino de nuevo el silencio.

Kagome sintió una pequeña sacudida de pánico. ¡Esto no iba bien en absoluto! "Quiero decir, um, ¡no es que esté tratando de entrometerme, por supuesto! Es solo que no te hemos visto en mucho tiempo y todos te extrañamos. Eso es todo".

Un fuerte resoplido vino desde la dirección del campamento; ella lanzó una mirada a la espalda de Inuyasha.

"Bueno, tal vez Inuyasha realmente no te extrañó, pero ya sabes cómo es. Pero-uhm, el resto de nosotros lo hizo". Ella jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su blusa. "Pero has vuelto de nuevo. Lo que es bueno. Así que ... bienvenido de nuevo".

Ella fijó sus ojos en el suelo, horrorizada; ¡Sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero no sabía cómo parar! ¿Por qué demonios había venido cuando no tenía ni idea de qué decir? ¿Y qué le había hecho pensar que él estaría interesado en escucharla, de todos modos? Ella debe haber matado algunas células cerebrales con todo ese azúcar.

Le echó un vistazo a través de su flequillo. Aunque su expresión era tan aburrida como siempre, había grietas en su fría compostura; Un pequeño músculo saltó en su mandíbula mientras ella observaba, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de tensión, la columna recta y los músculos tensos.

Su corazón se hundió un poco.

Parecía que todavía estaba enojado con ella.

Mordiéndose el labio, trató de ocultar su ceño fruncido. Había esperado que su regreso significara que tal vez podrían dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, pero ... bueno, obviamente ese no era el caso. Las revelaciones de la noche anterior le habían dado entendimiento de que ella, involuntariamente, le había entregado algún tipo de terrible insulto. Él había hecho el mejor esfuerzo posible por ella, y ella no había reconocido

Ella no sabía cuál era la forma correcta de reconocerlo, pero en retrospectiva podía ver que tratarlo como a todos, cuando obviamente no lo era, había sido grosero e hiriente. También se habría sentido mal si nadie apreciara sus regalos. Entonces, aunque esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, no estaba realmente sorprendida

"Escucha, Sesshomaru", dijo con un profundo suspiro, decidida a arreglar las cosas. "Mira ... solo quiero disculparme. Por lo que pasó la última vez. Lo siento"

"No."

Eso la hizo retroceder. "¿No qué?"

"No hables de eso".

Kagome se mordió el labio de nuevo. "Pero yo solo…"

"No."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¡Pero solo estoy tratando de…!"

"No lo hagas", espetó él, rodeándola. "Ya te has dejado bastante claro al respecto; no me deshonres al pensar que no puedo respetar eso". Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, su rostro se torció en una mirada de disgusto. "Este Sesshomaru es muy consciente de que uno no puede controlar lo que siente". Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un largo momento, soltando un suspiro lentamente. Luego sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. "Por lo tanto", agregó con voz dura y cortante, "sus disculpas son tanto indeseadas como innecesarias. No nos deshonremos a ambos repitiéndolo".

"¡bien!" Kagome estaba furiosa, herida por su inesperado habla. Ella levantó las manos. "¡Lamento haber tratado de decir que lo siento! Lo siento, incluso intenté venir aquí para hablar contigo. No sé lo que estaba pensando. Perdóname por haberte acosado con mi compañía ofensiva; yo sé cuánto lo odias ". Su voz se elevaba y no le importaba. "Voy a llevarme a mi horrible ser humano de aquí, hacía donde la gente le gusta hablar conmigo. Perdón por molestarte".

Regresó al campamento y se dejó caer junto al fuego. El destello de sorpresa que había usado antes de que ella se alejara la aplacó un poco, pero no fue tan satisfactorio como ella pensó que debería ser. Estaba confundido por primera vez.

Sango le pasó un plato atraves del fuego, afortunadamente sin comentar sobre su reciente arrebato, luego se fue para ayudar a Miroku a empacar el campamento.

Kagome miró su plato.

Elefante cosido.

Suspirando, Kagome reflexionó brevemente que al universo le gustaba hacer bromas intencionales a las personas, y, de ser así, ¿por qué encontraba tan divertida esa situación?

Realmente ¿que había estado pensando de todos modos? ¿había esperado realmente que él le diera la bienvenida con el mismo entusiasmo que ella le había dado? Era tan estúpida a veces.

Aun así, le dolía. No sabía qué tipo de reacción esperaba, o deseaba, pero tener aquella conversación amistosa... fue como una bofetada en la cara. ¿Pero a quién estaba bromeando? Probablemente tuvo suerte de que él no le hubiera quitado la cabeza.

Comiendo su cosido, perdida en sus reflexiones infelices, ni siquiera lo notó a su lado hasta que él se agachó y sacó la bolsa vacía de palomitas de maíz del suelo a sus pies.

El silencio fue interrumpido solo por los distantes chillidos de Rin y Shippo cuando ella parpadeó, preguntándose qué quería ahora

Sesshomaru olfateo la bolsa con incredulidad. Parecía vagamente horrorizado.

"¿Le diste esto a los niños?" preguntó lentamente.

Kagome juró nunca volver a traer dulces a la era feudal.

"Es solo ... solo algunos bocadillos de mi tiempo", dijo con voz demasiada baja.

"Hn". Lo examinó por un largo minuto. Frunció el ceño. "Huele como ..." Sesshomaru se detuvo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo.

"¿Como el azúcar puro?" ella preguntó miserablemente.

"Hn", estuvo de acuerdo, dándole una mirada desagradable, y Kagome dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos. "¿uno puede asumir, entonces, que esta es la fuente del comportamiento inusual de Rin?"

"Podría ser", dijo ella débilmente, y él se volvió para mirar al campo nuevamente. Excelente. Ahora él pensaba que ella era mala con los niños. Simplemente genial. Debería haberse quedado en su maldito saco de dormir.

recordó que todavía tenía que hacer su campamento, arrastró el resto de su desayuno al fuego y se metió en sus cosas, metiéndolas al azar en su bolsa gigante. Le dio a su saco de dormir una última mirada de anhelo antes de arrodillarse para enrollarlo.

"Ella parece feliz".

Kagome casi dándole un paro al corazón se daba la vuelta ante su voz. Había terminado de alguna manera justo detrás de ella sin hacer ruido.

"¿Eh?" dijo ella sin gracia.

"Rin. Ella se está divirtiendo".

"Oh…eso es bueno."

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo minuto hasta que Kagome se dio cuenta de que parecía pensar que se trataba de una declaración que se explicaba por sí misma y no planeó continuar. De hecho, su atención ya se había desviado a otra parte mientras estudiaba alguna característica del horizonte.

Bueno ... eso fue raro e incómodo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kagome terminó de empacar su ropa de dormir y pasó unos minutos recogiendo envoltorios y latas vacías del suelo del bosque.

"Simplemente estaba comentando que tu no parece haberle hecho ningún daño".

Kagome hizo una pausa en sus tareas. "Er ... ¿gracias?" No sabía cómo responder al ... incumplimiento.

Ella lo estudió a través de sus pestañas mientras el encontraba un paisaje interesante para investigar de nuevo.

Sesshomaru era un demonio de pocas palabras, si es que tenía alguna. Solo hablaba si tenía un propósito y un punto, pero Kagome para la vida de ella no podía entender de qué se trataba. Los comentarios fragmentados no parecían tener una dirección. Era ... muy inusual de su parte

Confundido, le prestó atención esta vez mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el fuego. Efectivamente, se quedó allí por unos minutos mirando distante, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el fuego también.

"Rin parece disfrutar de tu compañía", comentó

Algo hizo clic dentro de su cabeza. ¿Estaba él ... estaba conversando con ella?

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca. Aww. No se veía tan mal.

Fue adorable.

Inmediatamente su dolor y frustración se desvanecieron, y él la perdonó por ser presumida y gritarle. Podía apreciar el gesto conciliador por lo que era, y sabía que probablemente era lo más parecido a una disculpa que alguna vez conseguiría.

el demonio estaba angustiado otra vez (la pequeña charla claramente no era su fuerte) y Kagome decidió ser generosa y ayudarlo

"Tener a Rin cerca ha sido maravilloso para Shippo. Creo que realmente necesita a alguien más de su edad para jugar. " Ella sonrió para sí misma. "Creo que él también es bueno para Rin. Ella no lo admitiría, pero realmente te extrañó mientras estabas lejos, y Shippo se pegó a ella como si fuera pegamento".

"El zorro tiene potencial", dijo, y Kagome sintió su alivio de que ella estuviera llevando la conversación. Tenía una alegría interior. La charla agradable era su especialidad.

"OYE" interrumpió Inuyasha, cayendo frente a ellos. "¿Nos vamos a mover o qué? ¡Estamos perdiendo la luz del día aquí! ¡Deja de hablar!"

Sesshomaru le dirigió a Inuyasha una mirada mordaz y Kagome luchó contra el impulso desesperado y poco característico de arrancarse las orejas peludas.

"Iré con los niños", murmuró Kagome, sintiéndose desesperadamente frustrada. No sabía si quería gritar o llorar. Había estado tan cerca de ... a ... bueno, no sabía qué, pero estaba cerca, ¡maldita sea! Él había estado hablando con ella. Y fue agradable.

Se vistió y de alguna manera logró capturar a los niños propulsados por cohetes (¿Y por qué toda la azúcar que comió no le dio súper velocidad? ¡Injusto!), Y sin más demora se fueron.

Le llevó unos tres minutos darse cuenta de que estaba caminando detrás de ella. Ella se volvió y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva por encima del hombro, y él evadió el contacto visual con pulcritud y dijo: "No terminaste de hablarme de Rin y Shippo".

Algo cálido floreció en su pecho.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando, contándole acerca de varias cosas que los niños habían hecho durante su ausencia, y poco a poco la tensión pareció disminuir. La conversación divagó sobre otras cosas, y él la detuvo para hacerle preguntas y, para su inmenso deleite, ocasionalmente o al menos lo hizo, incluso arrojar sus propios dos centavos.

Una bofetada sonó en el aire, sorprendiéndola. de sus pensamientos. Kagome parpadeó cuando una pelea estalló delante de ellos, la voz de Sango se elevó con ira. "Esos dos", murmuró, con una sonrisa exasperada en su rostro.

"Veo que también lo rechazaron", observó Sesshomaru secamente.

Kagome descubrió que no entendía aquello. "¿Qué?"

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la exterminadora y el monje, luego hacia Ah-Un ... que había sido desenmascarado y tenía una bola de hiperactividad retorciéndose y retorciéndose en cada lado de su mandíbula. Volviéndose hacia ella, arqueó una ceja. "Hay una gran cantidad de comportamiento inusual esta mañana".

Ella se rio. "No, Sango y Miroku no tenían azúcar, simplemente se gustan".

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. "Esto", dijo con incredulidad, señalando sus travesuras pervertidas, "¿es el comportamiento normal de cortejo humano?" Mientras hablaba, otro chillido resonó a su alrededor, seguido de una sonora bofetada,

Kagome sofocó una carcajada. "No. No es normal de ninguna manera".

Su ceño se profundizó. "Entonces, ¿qué es normal?"

Ahora que lo pienso, esa era una muy buena pregunta, pensó Kagome. Ella y la normalidad se habían separado hace mucho tiempo, y ella y el romance nunca se conocieron adecuadamente en primer lugar. "No me preguntes", suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué no?"

Kagome parpadeó. "Um ... ¿supongo que porque no estoy calificado para responder?" Ante su mirada penetrante, ella se sonrojó y explicó: "Bueno, no es como si alguna vez me hubieran cortejado".

Algo extraño cruzó por su rostro.

"Ya veo", dijo. Una pausa. "Sin embargo, te he preguntado".

Ella lo pensó por un minuto. "Bien ..." comenzó, "de donde yo vengo, normalmente un chico le da a una niña flores y chocolates. O joyas si es realmente serio".

Su boca se movió en silencio sobre la palabra "chocolate", y Kagome se pateó mentalmente. No ha sido descubierto todavía. Ella le habría dado un trozo, pero después de anoche su suministro completo fue devastado.

"Los chocolates son dulces. Son, er ... son algo muy dulce".

"¿Y las flores?" el pregunto. "¿Por qué los humanos se darían entre sí plantas muertas no comestibles?"

Kagome se rio. "Porque son bonitas, por supuesto".

"Sentimientos frívolos", resopló. "Qué tontería".

Ella agitó su mano hacia Sango y Miroku. "Tal vez sí, pero probablemente llegaría a algún lado con ella si lo intentara".

"Hn", dijo. El Daiyokai fulminó con la mirada a una flor cercana como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente.

No estaba segura, pero la flor parecía marchitarse.

Por supuesto, ella estaba a punto de comenzar a reflexionar si no encontraba algo interesante en que hablar. A medida que el sol se acercaba a su cenit, el calor se estaba convirtiendo en una distracción cada vez mayor, y estaba empezando a desear haberse quedado con su agradable pijama de algodón ligero después de todo. Desesperada por tener un poco de aire fresco en su piel, Kagome se aflojó el pañuelo rojo.

Sesshomaru dejó de caminar

"¿Qué es?" ella preguntó.

Extendió la mano y deslizó una garra debajo del collar alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos rozaron su clavícula. Con la cabeza inclinada, levantó el colgante de marfil de su ropa. Giró lentamente el extremo de su collar.

Kagome descubrió que por alguna razón no podía respirar.

"Hn", dijo de nuevo, y lo soltó.

El Daiyokai continuó caminando y Kagome se quedó parada, con la mano agarrando el colgante sobre su corazón acelerado. Sin aliento, trató de recobrar la compostura mientras en su mente recorrían un millón de cosas que 'Hn' podría significar

nunca había pensado en lo que sucedería si descubriera el collar que indirectamente le dio. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente?

Su boca se abrió y Kagome supo con temor que estaba a punto de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido, como preguntarle. Ella puso sus manos sobre él para detenerlo.

Después de eso, cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Y cuando el sol alcanzó su punto máximo en el cielo, la conversación a su alrededor también murió, y todo el grupo permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban por el paisaje.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

Llamativamente silencioso.

La atención de todos, cada uno de ellos, se centró en el Daiyokai a su lado. Acecho. Esperando. Estaban esperando tanto que ella podía sentirlos esperando.

Kagome luchó por ignorarlo, porque sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban esperando para ver si ella recibiría un regalo hoy.

Pero a medida que avanzaba la tarde, él no hizo ningún movimiento para irse. Se quedó con ellos durante todo el día. Y cuando el disco de oro del sol comenzó a sumergirse bajo el horizonte, el cielo se puso de color malva oscuro a su paso, Inuyasha finalmente hizo un alto por la noche. Y Sesshomaru se instaló con el resto de ellos.

Y podía sentir que todos dejaban de esperar.

Kagome trató de no sentirse decepcionada. Estaba de vuelta, y eso era lo importante. Por supuesto que no iba a continuar su tradición; lo había dejado claro hace un mes cuando se fue en primer lugar. Y ella fue quien le pidió que se detuviera, ¿no? Entonces no podía estar decepcionada. Ella no había esperado nada; por lo tanto, Intentó realmente no sentirse decepcionada.

Kagome se despertó al amanecer.

Sabía que algo andaba mal incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

La luz de la mañana parecía borrar todo el color del mundo, dejándolo en tonos de gris. Los árboles eran pálidos y sombríos y el cielo era opaco y plano. Se sintía vacío.

Se sentó en su saco de dormir y vio que todos los demás ya estaban despiertos. Miroku y Sango estaban acurrucados juntos junto al fuego, tratando de avivarlo. Shippo se sentó frente a una pequeña roca, observando en silencio. Inuyasha estaba en su árbol, mirando a un punto desconocido en la distancia.

Nadie la miró.

"¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?"

Ella pensó que vio un breve respingo en la cara de Miroku. Su enfoque se mantuvo fijo en el fuego con una especie de determinación sombría. Pequeñas bocanadas de ceniza se levantaron mientras las golpeaba con el extremo de su bastón.

"El Desayuno estará listo pronto", dijo Sango, con un ligero temblor en su voz. Ella también mantuvo sus ojos en su trabajo. Inuyasha, reclinado en su árbol, parecía no mirar nada en absoluto.

Ninguno de ellos se encontraría con los ojos de Kagome.

Kagome volvió a mirar por el campamento hasta que aterrizó en Shippo. El pequeño kitsune, que tenía los ojos tapados por su flequillo. Si ella no viera sus hombros moverse, podría haberse perdido el pequeño movimiento. Kirara acarició su pierna y soltó un sonido triste.

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor del borde de su saco de dormir. "¿Dónde está Rin? ¿Y Jaken? ¿Y Ah-Un?"

Miroku se encogió visiblemente esta vez. Otro resoplido vino de Shippo.

Su voz se elevó inestablemente. "¿A dónde fueron?"

las orejas de Inuyasha se aplastaron, pero él siguió mirando hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, Miroku, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Él se recostó y finalmente la miró, y ella pudo ver reticencia mezclada con resignación en sus ojos.

"Se han ido, Kagome-sama ", dijo el monje gentilmente

" ¿Se fue? ", Repitió ella.

Se fueron en algún momento de la noche, antes de que ninguno de nosotros despertara. Inuyasha dice que su olor ha estado añejo durante horas".

"Pero ..." Sus ojos picaron. "Pero él acaba de regresar".

"¿Quién puede saber lo que pasa por su mente?" dijo el monje encogiéndose de hombros. "Tal vez solo regresó para recuperar a Rin. O tal vez surgió algo inesperado. No es el tipo de persona que explica sus motivos a nadie, y mucho menos a nosotros".

"Buen viaje", gruñó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome se froto los ojos y se levantó, sus manos se cerraron en puños. Eso es. Eso fue todo. Ella necesitaba un descanso de todo esto. Necesitaba llegar lo más lejos que pudiera. Tan lejos que no habría nada que la hiciera pensar en estúpidos señores demonios y sus estúpidos regalos y las estúpidas y estúpidas cosas que la hacían sentir.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

"Me voy a casa", anunció.

Kagome descansó su barbilla en sus manos y suspiró, mirando los árboles balancearse desde los escalones del santuario. Era un hermoso día. Deseó estar disfrutando de ello.

En cambio, parecía que todos los hermosos días soleados se burlaban de ella. El ambiente era opresivamente alegre. Era como si el universo estuviera decidido a dibujar un contraste tan agudo como pudiera entre la felicidad de todos los demás y su infelicidad. Ella le sacó la lengua al cielo.

El sol volvió a brillar despiadadamente. La atormentaba por ser toda dorado y brillante, como los ojos de alguien. Se sentía como si él estuviera mirando por encima de su hombro, observando su miseria. Kagome suspiró de nuevo.

¿No se suponía que no debía pensar en él? Estaba bastante segura de que ese había sido el punto de irse a casa. Pero fue un punto en el que ella había fallado espectacularmente.

¡Bien, a partir de este momento, todos los señores demonios estúpidamente bonitos iban a ser completamente desterrados de sus pensamientos! No más extrañarlo, no más tristeza.

No... no otro momento. Ella sería el pináculo de la calma acumulada, un pilar de autocontrol. Al igual que él.

Maldita espera.

Kagome gimió en sus manos. Estoy completamente sin esperanza.

Su mal humor interno fue interrumpido cuando Buyo le golpeó con la cabeza en un pedido cortés de caricias. "Buen gatito", murmuró ella, distraídamente, bajando la mano para revolverle las orejas. Ni siquiera los abrazos de los gatitos podían alegrarla ahora, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo de todos modos. ¡Al menos a alguien parecía gustarle pasar tiempo con ella ...!

Entonces, algo cálido y peludo cayó a sus pies.

Kagome descubrió su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de los vidriosos ojos de un ratón muerto. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Buyo, no tú tampoco", gimió ella, completamente traicionada.

"¿Está todo bien, Kagome?" dijo su madre, sentándose en el escalón a su lado. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta del roedor muy pequeño y muy muerto a sus pies. "Oh, cariño, parece que Buyo está trayendo 'regalos' de nuevo".

"¡No lo entiendo!" Kagome estalló. "¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Se supone que debo alabarlo por ser un poderoso cazador?" Ella puso los ojos en blanco

Su madre se rio. "Quizás sea parte de eso".

El gato golpeó su pierna nuevamente, y Kagome cedió a pesar de sí misma y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla. Buyo retumbó, luciendo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. "Entonces, ¿qué quiere decir Buyo con eso?"

"¿Qué crees que quiere decir?" preguntó su madre a cambio, genuinamente curiosa

"Creo que quiere decir 'sostén esto por mí mientras yo mato algunas cosas más", murmuró Kagome.

Su madre estudió a Buyo por un momento mientras lo pensaba. "No creo que sea eso. Los gatos no son demasiado complicados. Probablemente solo quiere que lo notes. Sabes, '¡Mírame! ¡Mira qué buen gato soy!"

"¿Entonces todo se trata de atención?" Preguntó Kagome. Se sorprendió jugueteando con el collar y forzó sus manos en su regazo.

"No diría eso. Él quiere tu atención porque le gustas. Buyo no me trae ni a mí ni al abuelo ni a Souta los ratones, ya sabes. Siempre son para ti". La mujer mayor le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Creo que te está diciendo que eres su favorito".

"Creo que debes decir menos favorito". Su risa salió amarga y triste. "Si yo fuera su favorito, estoy segura de que podría encontrar una mejor manera de decirme que eso". Ella hizo un gesto a su audiencia fallecida. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué malgastaría su tiempo en regalos crípticos si lo que quiere decir es así de simple? ¿No sería más fácil si solo hablara conmigo?"

Su madre le dirigió una mirada perpleja. "Bueno ... sí, lo haría, si supiera cómo hablar contigo", dijo lentamente. "Es un gato, Kagome".

"Oh si." Kagome se sonrojó. "Quiero decir, si pudiera hablar. Como ... si fuera un gato mágico que habla".

"Hm", dijo su madre, tomando esto con calma. "Bueno, me imagino que un gato mágico que habla todavía sería un gato. Simplemente no sabe nada mejor". Sus labios se arquearon cuando miró a su hija. "Especialmente si se tratara de un gato parlante mágico macho".

Kagome tocó su colgante en silencio

"Creo que podrías estar pensando demasiado en esto, Kagome. A veces la respuesta más simple es la mejor. La que es tan obvia que no puedes verla". Su madre hizo una pausa. "¿No le diste algo a Buyo ayer?"

"¿Qué? Oh, sí ... solo algunas golosinas para gatitos".

"¿Y por qué los conseguiste?"

Kagome miró a su gato regordete. Buyo la miró fijamente, luego rodó sobre su espalda, apretó sus patas delanteras contra su pecho y frunció el ceño. Cuando ella comenzó a frotar su barriga, el sonido de su ronroneo llenó el aire como un pequeño motor.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la esquina de sus labios. "Porque lo adoro".

"Bueno", dijo su madre, "tal vez Buyo está tratando de decirte lo mismo".

Una hora después, Kagome se sentó en el borde del pozo, mirando hacia el eje oscuro. Retorciendo el colgante de marfil en sus dedos.

No más correr, pensó, y no sabía si el pensamiento estaba dirigido a ella o a él. Ambos eran culpables de evadirse el uno al otro y a ellos mismos.

Ella lo encontraría, y no lo dejaría escapar esta vez hasta que él le explicara que había significado aquello. Basta con mirar dónde la había ocultado: había estado evitando las preguntas difíciles durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía entender sus propias respuestas. ¿Cuándo había dejado de escucharse a sí misma? ¿A sus propios sentimientos?

No más.

Animándose, Kagome se empujó y cayó.

Cuando aterrizó en la parte inferior al otro lado del tiempo, se arrodilló por un minuto, reponiéndose. La luz en el suelo a su alrededor era extraña. Giró la cabeza hacia el cielo y entrecerró los ojos, encontrando el mismo patrón de luz de rompecabezas sobre ella, demasiado brillante para enfocarse correctamente. El aire tenía un aroma extrañamente dulce.

Agarrando una enredadera, escaló los costados y trepó por el borde.

Kagome se preguntó si estaría en el claro correcto.

El pozo estaba rodeado de árboles; un círculo de retoños de cereza, todos en plena floración. Pétalos pálidos cayeron lentamente a su alrededor, girando mientras caían. Cuando aterrizaron, vio que el suelo ya no era hierba; Eran flores silvestres, que se extendían bajo sus pies y por todo el campo. Se mecían en la brisa, ondulando como un mar de colores.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba él.

La brisa tiró de su cabello y los pétalos barridos por él. Pero el mismo Sesshomaru también podría haber sido hecho de piedra. Sus ojos eran duros e inexplicablemente sombríos mientras se paraba y la miraba, inmóvil.

Esperando.

Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Tú tienes mi atención."

"Bien", fue todo lo que dijo.

Otra brisa se levantó y envió flores en espiral, y ella se preguntó dónde había encontrado árboles en flor a finales de la temporada. Probablemente en el mismo lugar donde obtuvo el elefante. Sus ojos fueron atraídos nuevamente hacia la manta de flores silvestres, y vio que fueron elegidos con un ojo experto por el aroma y el color.

"¿Rin te ayudó con esto?" dijo ella, con una visión repentina.

No dijo nada, no se movió. Le pareció que apenas respiraba.

Ella dio un paso más y de repente él le puso algo en las manos. Sorprendida, miró el objeto envuelto en seda que sostenía. Cuando él no dio ninguna explicación, ella lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente.

Era un pequeño espejo adornado. El marco era elegante pero simple, llamando la atención sobre el vidrio pulido que lo rodeaba. Su reflejo la miró desde dentro.

"Es hermoso", dijo con una reverencia silenciosa, admirando el trabajo que debió de realizarse. "sin embargo no entiendo".

Aun así, no dijo nada.

"Lo que quiero decir es, tengo las flores", explicó, "pero ... ¿por qué el espejo?"

Sesshomaru le dirigió una larga e ilegible mirada, y luego finalmente dijo: "Chocolate".

Esto fue completamente sobre su cabeza

"¿Chocolate?" ella hizo eco.

Para su sorpresa, un leve sonrojo se extendió por su cuello y oscureció sus mejillas.

"Algo muy dulce", recitó, usando sus propias palabras.

Cuando ella todavía no comprendía, él hizo un sonido frustrado y la agarró por la muñeca, levantándola y levantando el espejo para que ella se mirara sus propios ojos azul grisáceo. "Tú", dijo ferozmente. "Tú ... eres lo más dulce que existe".

Él la soltó y ella apretó el espejo contra su pecho, cerca del corazón que nunca se había sentido tan cálido o lleno como ahora.

Sesshomaru miró hacia otro lado con una mueca. "Y ni siquiera me gustan las cosas dulces. No me gustan las personas agradables; No soy una buena persona", dijo, y de repente ella pudo ver cómo estaba en guerra consigo mismo por esto, cuánto había arrastrado su orgullo propio Cuánto lo confundió. "Pero cuando te veo ... cuando te escucho, quiero ... me siento ..." Su ceño se arrugó cuando perdió las palabras de nuevo.

Kagome tomó su mano. "Y a mí no me gustan las personas frías, antisociales y arrogantes", dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Una flor aterrizó en su cabeza. La risa repentinamente burbujeó en su pecho cuando ella se estiró para quitársela. Sosteniendo la delicada flor rosa en la palma de su mano, inhaló el aroma veraniego y dejó que su mirada se desviara por el campo, observando su obra.

"Flores y dulces", murmuró con una sonrisa suave.

"Y joyas", terminó, dejando que su garra rozara el colgante que, en cierto modo, le había dado primero. Su mano se arrastró por el lugar cálido en su pecho que parecía ser solo para él, y Kagome se preguntó cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

Miró de nuevo al espejo, chocolate de hecho su error había acertado: había entregado algo increíblemente dulce. Él puede pensar que no fue agradable, pero fue lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por ella.

"Gracias, Sesshomaru", dijo, poniendo todo su corazón en las palabras.

Sus ojos se endurecieron. "No quiero tu gratitud", dijo con rigidez.

Sus labios se arquearon. "¿No?" Ella extendió la mano y la puso en su mejilla, sonriendo más. "¿Qué tal esto, entonces?" Y luego ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello y acercó su boca a la de el.

Un escalofrío irregular corrió atreves de él y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, y luego él se inclinó hacia ella, gimiendo con un sonido suave y gutural.

"Eso servirá", murmuró contra sus labios.

Y a medida que profundizaban el beso, el mundo entero era ellos; solo ellos. Tanto que ni siquiera notaron que la figura vestida de rojo entraba en el claro.

La mandíbula de Inuyasha se abrió cuando aparecieron a la vista. "No", dijo. "¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo él…cómo?"

el báculo de Miroku y el bumerang de Sango golpearon en el mismo momento, y el hanyou cayó al suelo. Juntos lo agarraron por el cuello y lo arrastraron hacia la aldea, dejando a la miko y al demonio solos juntos.

Finalmente rompieron en busca de aire, mareados y sin aliento. Sus ojos se vieron aclamados mientras se separaban. se quedaron allí, jadeando. Ella decidió que le gustaba de esa manera

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me hablaste?" ella preguntó cuándo habían recuperado el aliento, expresando la pregunta por fin.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirar hacia otro lado y murmuró algo que sonó como "La elocuencia en el campo de batalla no se traduce en elocuencia con las mujeres". Y tuvo que reírse, porque solo él pensaría que era más fácil decirle a alguien que lo mataría que decirle a alguien que le importas, y porque nunca se le había ocurrido que él podría sentirse tan incómodo como ella.

"Además", resopló Sesshomaru, "pensé que estaba siendo perfectamente obvio".

"Me diste animales muertos".

Una delgada sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Él arrancó una flor del suelo y la colocó suavemente detrás de su oreja, dejando que sus garras permanecieran en su cabello. "Y los humanos se entregan plantas muertas".

"Sentimientos frívolos", murmuró con una sonrisa.

"Los animales muertos son un sentimentalismo perfectamente práctico", corrigió con un ligero gruñido.

"Cortejar a los humanos es mucho más complicado que eso".

"Así que me he reunido".

Ella se rio y algo cálido pasó detrás de sus ojos.

"¿Realmente me quieres?" dijo ella, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida. "¿Aunque sea un humano?"

"Aunque seas un humano", estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

"Pero quiero decir, ni siquiera soy un buen humano ", lo soltó. Se retorció las manos... "soy débil. Y ordinaria. Y ... "Ella se tambaleó." ... ¡Y yo siempre tengo una maraña en la cabeza! "

" No tan débil en absoluto ", murmuró." Muy extraordinario, sí ". Hubo un tirón divertido en la esquina de sus labios. y se inclinó para descansar su frente contra la de ella. "Y me gusta la maraña en la cabeza".

Kagome sintió que se sonrojaba. "¿Entonces todo este tiempo ...?"

"Sí".

"¿Y todos los regalos eran realmente ...? "

"Si."

"¿Y todas esas miradas malas que me diste ...?"

En ese momento, retrocedió, luciendo vagamente ofendido y tal vez un poco dolido. "Se ve sensual", dijo Sesshomaru. Y comprendió entonces cuánto habían sido los dos culpables de todo este error sin remedio. Incapaz de siquiera imaginarlo, ella nunca vio que su mirada de no tocarme era realmente una mirada de bienvenida. Ella solo había visto lo que esperaba ver. Sus habilidades de comunicación eran tan malas como las de su interpretación.

"Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo entenderlo".

"Deberías estarlo. Me rechazaste treinta y siete veces seguidas. Fue muy insultante".

Kagome vio a través de su aire indignado y supo que aquello lo había afectado profundamente. Para él, todas sus amables aceptaciones habían sido corteses, un agradecimiento por el regalo, pero no, un si por la pregunta silenciosa, pero aun así él había regresado. Herido y humillado una y otra vez, frente a su hermano, nada más y nada menos que por ella.

Incluso esta vez, se dio cuenta de repente, hasta el momento en que realmente lo besó, él estaba medio convencido de que lo rechazaría nuevamente. Pero él vino de todos modos.

"No te preocupes, te lo compensaré", prometió, sonriendo

"Ciertamente lo harás". Las palabras eran frías pero sus ojos estaban divertidos.

Kagome se rio. "Sin embargo, tenemos que trabajar en nuestra comunicación. Las relaciones entre especies son lo suficientemente complicadas sin errores de traducción. Todos estos regalos rituales y señales elaboradas son como ... como hablar diferentes idiomas". Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No necesito esas cosas de todos modos. Solo ... ya sabes, solo ... seamos nosotros".

"Hn", dijo. "Como desees."

Y de repente ella estaba en el suelo. Había flores a su alrededor y una cascada de cabello blanco plateado, y Sesshomaru se arrodilló sobre ella y, por Dios, ¿a dónde se había ido su armadura? "

¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" ella respiro

Los labios de Sesshomaru se curvaron y su corazón dio un salto como una piedra sobre el agua.

"Comunicado." Y sin decir una palabra más, inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y selló su boca con la de ella

_**que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios y sus ideas para mas historias o one_shots, los aprecio mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo **_

_**un besooooo**_

_**Emily.**_


End file.
